1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks, and more specifically to an improved locking device for electric meter boxes and similar enclosures.
2. Problems Addressed by the Invention
In the electric utility industry, many electricity meters are mounted in meter boxes, with the door or cover of the meter box retaining the meter in the meter socket. Due to the increasing incidence of power theft via meter tampering, it is necessary for the utility companies to prevent unauthorized access to the electricity meters. Thus there is a need for a secure and reliable locking device for retaining the doors of the meter boxes in the closed position. Because a large number of these meter boxes are already in use, the locking device must be easily installed in the field. Many of these meter boxes are in closely spaced "gang" installations; therefore the locking device must operate properly with a minimal amount of clearance between meter boxes. Lastly, the locking devices must be inexpensive and easy to use, since some utility companies must cost effectively maintain millions of meters.